


Dance With The Devil | Tony Stark x Reader |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But he's smooth af, F/M, Mean but badass af, Nick Fury is Not Amused, Really don't have much to tag, Tony is such a diva, reader is a badass, the sass is strong in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl





	Dance With The Devil | Tony Stark x Reader |

You checked your nails as you waited, captive against the wall. Normally you'd have been out and back to your business, but finally someone had done their research and knew you couldn't melt everything, unlike what the media had speculated on for years and years. You rolled your eyes and relaxed your wrist, looking down at your compromising position.

Spread eagle and chained to a wall.

"Makes for some kinky stuff if I can play my cards right..." You muttered. You then smirked to yourself cockily, "And I always do."

You stayed, trapped, against the wall in boredom, counting the seconds, which turned into minutes, which even turned into a few hours. By that time you were _bored out of your mind_ , assuming you were _in_ your mind anyway...

You were also pissed off at your assailants and yourself, more so the bastards that nabbed you. You'd been running for over a hundred years and never got caught, most believing you to be a myth known as "The Devil". But not the guys that caught you. They knew, and they knew everything about your powers it seemed. Healing factor, the elements, and they even knew the secret code to your eye color to telegraph what you'd do. They were good, and you were vengeful.

Soon the door opened and there was some scuffling, two voices seemingly arguing with one another, one with some sort of electronic filter, robotic even. You didn't look up as you heard the voices, the teasing of seeing a face and not putting a hole between the eyes too cruel a self-punishment.

"No way Birdbrain, I'm not doing it!"

"You drew the shortest straw, now shut up and interrogate!"

The owner of the first voice was thrown in and the door was slammed shut behind him. You heard clunky footsteps tediously approach you, leaving you to smirk.

"Scared? Petrified? Shit in your pants?" You spat.

"No, but there may or may not be a little piss smeared on the briefs." The robotic voice said.

You looked up with a smirk, taking in his appearance. Red and gold suit, a white triangle in the middle of the chest. Fists clenched, stance proud, though you could sense the fear emanating from him. Not that you could blame him, you were one scary bitch if you did say so yourself.

"So what're you here for, Clunker?"

Tony lifted the faceplate, clearly unimpressed. _"Clunker??"_

You smirked, "Too much for ya, short stuff?"

"Na, just a little too predictable. Ya know, like when you're fighting."

While Tony was expecting a sneer and maybe even a threat, he was shocked to see that instead you just smiled. 

You laughed, "Boy am I going to have fun with you."

"Gonna have to take me out to dinner first, I've kinda got a thing about ancient serial killers."

You chuckled darkly, "You wouldn't live to see dessert."

"I'm gonna take that as we'd be out of there and in my bed _before_ dessert."

"Who says we'd even make it past appetizers?"

"I don't think we'd make it to the car, because as of right now you do look rather appealing. Vulnerable, open, out of control."

You clenched your jaw. Man had a way with words, a way that you didn't like. He knew what he was doing, disguising his flirtation as a way to bring you down, get you to talk. But he wouldn't be able do it, you were above that. Better, stronger than that.

"Meanwhile there you are, wearing a suit of armor as I'm chained against the wall. Whose the real pathetic excuse of a human?"

"Considering I save lives and you end them 'cause it's fun, I'd say still you, though you are literally quite hot so I think I can look past it for a night."

"Funny, I'm not even human, so by default you lose. But thanks for playing, means a lot." You smirked.

"I'm sure it touches your cold, black heart. You know, under your tits, which I really kinda wanna just stuff my-"

 _"Stark!"_ A voice barked over the intercom, _"Get on with it!"_

Tony rolled his eyes, "See what happens when you force me into doing an interrogation with sexy women, Nicky? It doesn't get done."

 _"Just get it done."_  
  
Tony rolled his eyes again and looked back at you, "See what I have to put up with?"

"Never would have thought the infamous Tony Stark would listen to someone else. I have no rules, no one to answer to. It's truly a liberating way of life, one I think you'd enjoy."

"Tempting, but I kinda became Iron Man to, you know, _stop_ death by my work."

"Touché. Shame, you and I could do great things together."

Tony was silent for a few seconds, chuckling to himself after. "Kind of an oxymoron, insinuating you do "great" things when you do terrible things to innocent people."

"Different folks different strokes."

"What're we stroking?"

_"Stark!"_

"Fine! What's your play, why do you do this? I've seen some videos, you're pretty badass."

"I am, aren't I? How else do you think I've been alive all these years? Being mediocre would've gotten me killed eons ago."

"Which would be a bad thing, because you certainly are not a sight for sore eyes."

"I can't say you're particularly unappealing either. Definitely a one-nighter though."

"I can't even get two nights? Damn,"

You winked, "I would, but I kill my mates afterwards."

"We already have a Black Widow, darlin'."

"Trying to recruit me?"

"That's Fury's plan. At least the part I know, fucker's secrets have secrets."

"Well I say no, I don't follow rules, I break them."

"Glad we have something in common."

"Bring out the wedding march."

"I say let's elope, it's quicker."

"Vegas or Atlantic City?"

"Definitely Vegas, I may not have 3 days to wait for a marriage license."

The door was kicked open and there was a man with a long black trench coat and an eyepatch, glaring at Tony with his one eye.

"Stark!" He shouted, "Since you clearly aren't capable of doing an interrogation with a woman in the room, I'm gonna have to kick your ass out and let Coulson do the work."

Tony rolled his eyes for the third time and winked at you before leaving without another word, a man in a suit taking his place, your desire to get kinky completely erased.

The one time you wanna have some fun...

xXx

You smirked as you swirled in the air, having escaped the grasp of S.H.I.E.L.D. and free to be yourself again. You laughed your wicked laugh as you set fire to a building, soon making it to the ocean and diving under, your eyes turning a deep blue and you swam down farther. The aquatic life was fun to mess with, especially the sharks. You didn't kill them, you just played with them, hung out with them. They were your family in a way, both predators and dangerous. They seemed to sense you were as dangerous as them, even more so actually, so they didn't bother attacking you.

You swam down to your aquatic family, smiling as they kept going their merry way, following along. You could be underwater for five hours before you needed to head back up for air, your powers granting you the luck of breathing underwater for that long. You spiraled along, occasionally swimming under one of your "brothers", giggling like a maniac when he looked around for you. You couldn't remember ever having a family, so you could only wonder if you ever had any siblings. Human siblings, anyway.

Would they be like you? Would they have powers, would they have killed with you? You ground your teeth, unable to remember. Why couldn't you remember?! Your memory went as far back as your twenties-- Your real twenties, not now, where you looked twenty-five but in reality you were about two hundred years old.

You growled and shot up from the ocean, leaving your makeshift family behind. You floated above the ocean, looking at directions to go. There was the US, Europe, Asia...

You smirked and headed off to your destination.

xXx

Tony shot up from his spot in S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ, the alarms going off and waking him up from his much-deserved nap. There were red lights flashing and agents running every which way, none stopping to tell Tony what the problem was, though he didn't need them too. He put his helmet on and immediately flew out of the building.

"Where's she at, J?"

"Paris, sir."

"City of love? Must be thinkin' of me."

"Oh but of course." Jarvis responded dryly.

Tony just snickered and shot off to Paris, wondering just how the hell you got out of your holds, and then got out of the building without being seen. You were under _heavy_ surveillance, plus Coulson was in the room with you since he left. So how you got out was a mystery to him.

Soon Tony arrived in France, expecting devastation and destruction, but surprisingly there was none. It looked the same as always, the whole place did as he flew through. He furrowed his bros.

"Jarvis, did you lie to me?"

"No sir. She is by the Eiffel Tower."

Tony scoffed at the mention of the Tower, "Mine's better."

"If you say so."

The brunet rolled his eyes at his AI, heading off to the Eiffel Tower, slowly descending as he saw you sitting on a bench, observing the grand monument. He cautiously approached you after lifting the faceplate, though the clunk of his suit gave him away. You chuckled on your seat as he walked up to you.

"You'd be a terrible spy, Clunker. At least your looks make up for your incompetence."

Tony grit his teeth at the nickname, "How'd you get out of S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"The fact you think I'd consider telling you speaks a thousand words about you. You expect to be trusted immediately because of who you are, though I know better. You're Iron Man, Tony Stark, and that's exactly why I wont' trust you. I won't let you take me in, you'll have to kill me first."

"We can help you. We've done it before, we can recruit you and you can use your powers for good."

You smirked and stood up, looking at the man, who shut the faceplate again immediately.

"Oh can you now? What makes you think I want to change, darling? I quite enjoy my time as an assassin, killing is what defines me. Take that away, just who am I?"

"Who you were before you became a cold-blooded murderer."

Your eyes turned silver and you growled, lighting your hands on fire.

_"Like I know who that is."_

Before Tony could react you lashed out, setting innocent bystanders on fire. You smirked and sent out a strong gust of air, that evil smirk on your face the whole time as people toppled over as they tried to run away, staring at Tony as he himself was knocked over by the air. The scent of burning flesh invaded your nostrils and you summoned a tornado, icing the entire ground before floating up, smirking at Tony one more time before flying off.

"See what happens when you dance with The Devil?"

xXx

Tony took off his helmet and threw it once he arrived back at S.H.I.E.L.D. He was useless to the people you'd set the attack on, being unable to do _anything_ to stop the tornado, the burning of those poor people, the ice on the ground. He stomped directly to Fury's office, kicking it open and marching in.

"What the hell was that Fury? How the hell did you let her escape?!"

Fury clenched his jaw, "We didn't _let_ her, she escaped, Stark. Keyword being _escaped_."

"Yeah, and she killed a lot of people in Paris! What happened to Coulson watching her?"

"Every agent needs a break, Stark. We sent in a replacement and she got out."

Tony growled, "What's her name?"

"She goes by Natalia."

Tony left without another word, heading all the way to Malibu. If he was going to find out anything about you, the only way to do it was directly from his lab, and the good lab in Cali. He'd work all night if he had to, there was no way he could rest knowing you were out there, killing and smiling as you did it.

"Dance with the devil..." He muttered, "You're the fucking devil alright."

As soon as he arrived at the mansion he took off the suit and went straight for the lab, Jarvis already starting the grand search. He was going to find your name, your birth date, your origin, everything. No one made Iron Man look that pathetic of a superhero and just got away with it, oh no. That's not how it worked with Tony Stark. He made a fool of people, not the other way around!

"Jarvis, motivational music."

Tony rolled his eyes, not bothering to tell Jarvis to change the song.

 _"Here I stand, helpless and left for dead..."_  
  
After hours, long, grueling hours of searching for what was becoming a dead end hunt, Tony _finally_  managed to find something about you, making him the only person alive to know anything about you, including yourself. Your name was (Name) (Middle Name) (Last Name) and you were kidnapped at a young age, being transformed into the deadly woman you were today. You were from North America, but you were trained and brought up in Russia, your trainers distantly related to the one's Natasha had.

That was all he could uncover, but his research wasn't for nothing. He didn't have much right now, but he'd get there, then find you again, tease the information, draw you out until you complied with his wishes. You wanted to know who you were, who wouldn't?

"Jarvis, what now?"

"I suggest a good night's rest sir, as your enemy is quite strong at her worst."

"Are you trying to say something?"

"Good night, sir."

xXx

You walked the busy streets of New York, not entirely sure why you came back. Something within you said come back, so you did. Maybe you'd find some fun to have. Ever since Paris you'd been laying low for a few weeks, not ready to get back on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar yet. The last thing you needed was a ton of agents surrounding you, especially the Avengers there to back them up. Were you really _worth_ all the trouble?

Of course you were, you were worth a lot of trouble.

You fixed your hood and ducked your head, walking some more, not sure where you were going but ultimately not caring. You didn't really have anything to do, so what better to do than walk around New York City? It wasn't like you were going to get mugged, and if anyone dared mess with you, well... Their funeral.

Soon enough there was only one person walking beside you, and they took the opportunity to speak then.

"You know, you're not always very inconspicuous either. I mean, New York of all places to come to? Very sloppy Natalia."

"I don't recall giving you permission to use my name."

"I don't recall that being your real name."

"Assuming you know anything about me, right?"

"Well, I know you've got a bangin' body."

"I do, don't I? Not to mention my greatest attribute is my mouth."

"Care to show me?"

"Only if you pay me."

"Assassin, and prostitute? Didn't see that one coming."

"You won't be able to see yourself cumming either."

"Double entendre?"

"Triple if you find a willing partner."

"Male or female?"

"Surprise me."

"Okay. I know your real name."

You stopped walking, Tony taking a few steps and facing you. Your eyes turned green as you glared at him.

"What did you just say?"

"I know your name."

"Why are you lying?"

"I'm not. See this?" Tony took out a folded piece of paper, handing it to you. You took it cautiously, unfolding it to reveal it was none other than your birth certificate.

"(Name)..." You said softly.

"Not a bad name. I know more about you, but I'm afraid you're gonna have to come with me."

"And why the hell do you think I'd trust you?"

"I don't, but I know your desire for knowing who you are is just killing you."

"Shut up. You don't know a damn thing about me. I'm The Devil, there is no backstory, there is nothing for you to uncover."

"Strange, I wonder who all this information I've found in these recent weeks is about then. It'd be a shame for it to go to waste."

You glared some more, "If you betray me, I'll kill you."

Tony smiled, "Wouldn't expect any less when I'm dancing with The Devil, darlin'."


End file.
